Will U Love Me?
by DragonHolder89
Summary: SASUKE AND NARUTO CONFESSES TO THEIR SERCET LOVE DURING A MISSION, BUT WHAT HAPPENS AFTER. Rated M for language and lemons later on. Yaoi BoyxBoy. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.


**I DON'T OWN NARUTO. I DO OWN NITRO UCHIHA AND TEAM GORE.**

**MAIN PAIRING: SASUXNARUXOC(NITRO)**

**OTHER PAIRINGS: SAKURAXOC(ASORA)**

**SUMMARY: SASUKE AND NARUTO CONFESSES TO THEIR SERCET LOVE DURING A MISSION, BUT WHAT HAPPENS AFTER.**

**NAME: NITRO UCHIHA**

**NICKNAME: NIGHT**

**AGE: 19**

**FAMILY: SASUKE UCHIHA (NII-SAN)**

**LOOKS: short black hair, green eyes**

**CLOTHES: similar to Sasuke's except dark red.**

**PAST: SAME AS SASUKE'S, EXCEPT BEING APART OF THE AKASUKI FROM AGE 8 TO 14. THAN RETURNED TO KONOHA WITH SASUKE. HE IS AN ANBU AGENT. HE ALSO DOESN'T LIKE TO WEAR HIS ANBU OUTFIT.**

IT WAS A DAY THAT HAD PUT SASUKE IN A PERFECT MOOD. THE DAY WAS ODD FOR HIS TEAM MATES: SAKURA, NARUTO, AND KAKASHI.

WHEN SASUKE WOKE UP AND FELL OUT OF BED HE CHOSE THEN HE AND NARUTO WOULD TELL THEIR SERCET LOVE NITRO THAT THEY LOVED HIM. THEY WOULD HAVE TOLD HIM THAT THEY LOVED HIM A LONG TIME AGO BUT NITRO WAS NEVER AROUND. AFTER HE GOT DRESSED HE WENT OUTSIDE TO HEAD TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS TO MEET HIS TEAM. THEN OUT OF NOWHERE TEAM GORE AND NITRO SHOWED UP.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE ASORA?!" YELLED NITRO.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ASORA, POWER SURGE, COB BLABLABLABLA'' BABBLED ON NARUTO.

POWER SURGE PULLED OUT A KUNAI AND YELLED AT NARUTO, "**SHUT UP YOU BAKA**!" "NEVER CALL MY BOYFRIEND A BAKA AGAIN; OTHERWISE I'LL KILL YOU AND YOUR TEAM!" THREATENED SASUKE. "YEAH RIGHT, LIKE YOU COULD KILL US." SAID THE WHOLE TEAM. NITRO JUST STOOD BACK AND STARTING LAUGHING AT ASORA AND HER TEAM.

KAKASHI HAD SAID "JUST LEAVE BEFORE YOU START A FIGHT." "WHATEVER'' SAID THE WHOLE TEAM. "BYE."

AFTER TEAM GORE LEFT, KAKASHI LOOKED AT NITRO, " AND WHAT DO WE OWE THE PLEASURE?" NITRO JUST SMIRKED, "SOME TRAINING BEFORE I LEAVE TO GO ON MY MISSION." SASUKE LOOKED SURPRISED AND NODDED, "I'LL SPAR WITH YOU NIGHT." "SO WILL I," SAID NARUTO. "THANKS GUYS," SAID NITRO. SO THEY SPARRED UNTIL NITRO LEFT.

NITRO HEADED TOWARDS TSUNADE'S OFFICE. WHEN HE ARRIVED WHAT HE FIND WAS UNEXPECTED AS TEAM GORE WAS THERE AND WAS TOLD BY TSUNADE THAT HE WAS TO BE ON THE RE-CON MISSION AS BACKUP FOR THE TEAM AGAINST THE FIRE VILLAGE. FOR THE REASON TO FIND THE SCROLL OF THE CLANS (THE SCROLL OF THE CLANS HOLDS THE SECRETS OF EACH CLAN'S POWERS).

NITRO LOOKED FROM ASORA TO TSUNADE AND YELLED, "**WHAT THE FUCK TSUNADE. WHY DO I HAVE TO GO WITH THEM FOR BACKUP**?" "BECAUSE, I SAID SO YOU LITTLE TWERP," SAID TSUNADE.

"NII-SAN WON'T BE HAPPY WITH THIS," NITRO SAID. "WHY WOULD THEY CARE," ASORA SAID WITH A SMIRK. "YEAH, WHY SHOULD HE CARE. HE'S NOT THE BOSS OF YOU," SAID COSMIC. NITRO SMIRKED AND SAID, "WAIT UNTIL NII-SAN HEARS ABOUT THIS. YOU GUYS ARE SO DEAD." WITH THAT NITRO TOLD TSUNADE HE'LD DO IT AND WILL BE LEAVING IN 2 HOURS. THEN NITRO WALKED OUT THE DOOR TO GO MEET NEJI AT THE RAMEN STAND.

**1 HOUR LATER AT NOON**

NITRO HEADED TOWARDS THE VILLAGE GATE TO MEET ASORA AND HER TEAM FOR THE RE-CON MISSION. WHEN HE GOT THERE A SURPRISE WAS AWAITING HIM. TEAM 7 WAS STANDING THERE. "KAKASHI-SENSEI, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" ASKED NITRO. "WE'RE GOING ON A MISSION TO THE FIRE VILLAGE," SASUKE SAID. "**THAT ISN'T WHAT I MEANT**!" YELLED NITRO. "THEY'RE GOING ON THE MISSION WITH YOU," SAID TSUNADE APPEARING OUT OF NOWHERE.

**1 HOUR LATER**

TEAM GORE SHOWED UP JUST AS EVERYONE WAS ABOUT TO LEAVE. "LET'S GET GOING," POWER SURGE SAID ENERGETICALLY. SO THEY HEADED OFF. THE FIRE VILLAGE WAS A 6 DAY WALK FROM THE LEAF VILLAGE.

**3 HOURS LATER**

EVERYTHING WAS GOING FINE. NITRO AND SAKURA WERE TALKING ABOUT MEDICAL STUFF, NARUTO AND SASUKE WERE TALKING, KAKASHI WAS READING, AND TEAM GORE WAS LOOKOUT.

SUDDENLY OUT OF NOWHERE A GROUP OF ROGUE NINJA FROM THE MIST VILLAGE APPEARED. "GIVE US ANY SCROLLS YOU HAVE," THE SMALLEST OF THE 3 SAID. "NO WAY ARE WE DOING THAT," SAID ASORA. "YOU SHOULD GIVE US THEM OR ELSE," SAID THE TALLEST ONE. "OR WHAT. YOU'RE GONNA KILL US," SAID NARUTO AND SAKURA. A GLARE WAS THROWN AT NARUTO FROM ASORA FOR SAYING THE SAME THING AS SAKURA. "THAT IS EXACTLY WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN," SAID THE MIDDLE ONE. WHEN THEY DIDN'T GET WHAT THEY WANTED, THE MIST NINJAS ATTACKED. THEY WENT AFTER NITRO, ONLY BECAUSE THEY THOUGHT HE WAS SOMEONE THE LEAF NINJAS WERE ESCORTING.(NITRO WASN'T WEARING IS OUTFIT, JUST REGULAR CLOTHES.) SAKURA GOT IN FRONT OF NITRO TO PROTECT HIM, ONLY TO GET THROWN OUT OF THE WAY BY THE TALLEST NINJA. THE SMALLEST NINJA CAME AT NITRO BUT WAS HIT IN THE SIDE BY ASORA AND POWER SURGE. NITRO MADE FOUR HAND SIGNS AND SHOUTED "**FIRE STYLE: FIRE SNAKE JUTSU**." IT HIT THE SMALL ONE, BUT HAD NO EFFECT. "WE'RE PROTECTED BY A BARRIER," SAID THE MIDDLE ONE. "REALLY," SAID KAKASHI, "NITRO, AIM FOR THE GROUND." "YES, SENSEI," NITRO SAID. HE MADE SIX HAND SIGNS AND SHOUTED "**SHADOW STYLE: GROUND BREAKER JUTSU**." THE JUTSU MADE THE GROUND SHAKE AND THE BARRIER BREAK. WHEN IT BROKE, SAKURA AND NARUTO TOOK THE CHANCE AND REALLY BEAT THE 3 NINS UP. THEY CONTINUED WALKING AFTER THE NINS WERE DEALT WITH. THE SECOND DAY WENT BY WITHOUT ANY EXCITEMENT.

***DAY 3**

THE TEAMS GOT TO THE BORDER AT NOON. THEY TOOK A SHORTCUT THROUGH A SMALL VILLAGE ON THE BORDER TO SAVE TIME. 2 HOURS LATER, THEY HIT THE BORDER TO THE ROCK COUNTRY. "LET'S REST HERE," SAID ASORA. "THAT MAY BE A GOOD IDEA," SAID SASUKE. "BUT THERE IS ONE PROBLEM," SAID NITRO. "WHAT IS THAT?" ASKED POWER SURGE. "THIS IS AKATSUKI TERRITORY. WE ARE PROBABLY BEING WATCHED," ANSWERED NITRO WORRIED. "NITRO IS RIGHT. WE KEEP MOVING," SAID KAKASHI. SO THEY WENT FURTHER FOR ABOUT 3 HOURS UNTIL THE CAME TO A SMALL RAMEN SHOP. "**RAMEN!**" YELLED NARUTO WITH JOY, "CAN WE STOP TO GET SOME?" "IT WOULDN'T HURT," SAID POWER SURGE. ASORA GROWLED, "IT WOULD HURT. WE NEED TO GET TO A VILLAGE BY NIGHTFALL OR WE'LL BE IN DANGER." "WHY?" ASKED A CONFUSED SAKURA. ASORA REPLIED, "THE AKATSUKI CONTROLS THIS AREA AS WELL." "I'LL BE FINE," SAID NITRO. "WHY IS THAT?" ASKED COMA. NITRO GIGGLE AND SASUKE SMACKED HIM. "JUST BECAUSE **HE** IS A MEMBER DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING. YOU'RE WITH COMRADES FROM THE LEAF," GROWLED SASUKE. NITRO SMIRKED, "NOT WHAT I MEANT, BUT I'LL GO WITH THAT." THE RAMEN SHOP KEEPER CAME OUT AND OFFERED A SAFE HAVEN FOR THE TEAMS. THEY TOOK THE CHANCE TO REST AND EAT IN THE SHOP. BY NIGHTFALL THEY WHERE SLEEPING SOUNDLY WITH NITRO ON LOOKOUT. WITH HIM ON LOOKOUT, IT HELPED BECAUSE TWO AKATSUKI MEMBERS CAME BY. THEY SPOTTED NITRO, BUT LEFT HIM ALONE.

***DAY 4**

EVERYONE AWOKE TO A CLOUDY MORNING. THEY ATE BREAKFAST AND HEADED OUT. NITRO LED THE WAY THROUGH THE COUNTRYSIDE, ONLY BECAUSE HE KNEW THE ROCK COUNTRY PRETTY WELL. "WE THERE YET?" ASKED NARUTO, WHO STARTED GETTING A LITTLE ANXIOUS. ALTHOUGH NOTHING REALLY HAPPEN OVER THE NEXT 2 DAYS, DIDN'T MAKE THE TEAMS RELAX.

***DAY 6**

AFTER 6 DAYS OF TRAVELLING, THEY FINALLY ARRIVED AT THE FIRE VILLAGE. "WE'LL GO GET THAT SCROLL," SAID ASORA. NITRO LOOKED AROUND AND SPOTTED THE VILLAGE'S SO-CALLED PRINCE (A/N: THE FIRE VILLAGE'S LORD'S SON IS THE PRINCE). HE LEFT THE GROUP AND WENT TO GO TALK TO HIM. "HELLO, YOUR LORDSHIP," SAID NITRO. THE PRINCE LOOKED AT NITRO AND SMILED, "BEEN AWHILE, NITRO-SAN. WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?" "THE SCROLL OF THE CLANS," NITRO SAID FLAT-OUT, "I WAS WONDERING IF I COULD GET IN THE VAULT TO GET IT." THE PRINCE NODDED, "FOLLOW ME. YOUR FRIENDS CAN COME TOO." NITRO SMILED AND WAVED HIS GROUP OVER AND THEY FOLLOWED THE PRINCE TO THE VAULT. THE PRINCE OPENED THE VAULT AND NITRO GRABBED THE SCROLL. "THANKS, TAKA," SAID NITRO AS HE AND THE OTHERS HEADED TO THE 'MOONLIGHT INN'. KAKASHI CHECKED THEM IN. THE TEAMS GOT INTO PAIRS OF TWO TO THREE TO GET THE ROOMS. THESE ARE THE PAIRS: POWER SURGE AND BOTH COMAS; ASORA AND SAKURA; SASUKE, NARUTO, AND NITRO; AND OF COURSE KAKASHI GOT A ROOM TO HIMSELF. EVERYONE ATE AND WENT TO USE THE SPRINGS. THE BOYS GOT ONE SIDE AND THE GIRLS GOT THE OTHER. NITRO WAS THE FIRST ONE IN FOLLOWED BY SASUKE AND NARUTO, THEN EVERYONE ELSE. "NII-SAN," NITRO SAID, "WOULD IT BE O.K. FOR YOU GUYS TO HEAD BACK WITHOUT ME?" "YES, NITRO," SAID SASUKE WITH A GENTLE SMILE. "WHY DO YOU WANT TO STAY BEHIND?" ASKED POWER SURGE. "NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX," SAID NITRO. POWER SURGE SHRUGGED, "JUST ASKING."

AFTER THE SPRINGS EVERYONE WENT BACK TO THEIR ROOMS.

***WITH NARUTO, SASUKE, AND NITRO***

NITRO WAS SITTING ON HIS BED READING A BOOK THAT SAKURA HAD GOTTEN HIM FOR HIS BIRTHDAY. SASUKE WAS CHANGING WHILE NARUTO WAS SHOWERING, WHEN SASUKE GOT AN IDEA, "NITRO, WHO DO YOU WANT TO DATE?" NITRO THOUGHT A MOMENT THEN ANSWERED, "NOT REALLY SURE. WHY ARE YOU ASKING?" SASUKE SMILED AND WALKED OVER TO HIM. HE LEANED DOWN AND WHISPERED, "CAUSE YOU NEED SOMEONE TO DO YOU GOOD." AT THAT MOMENT NARUTO WALKED OUT IN JUST A TOWEL. SASUKE CHUCKLED AT THE BLUSH THAT AS MADE ITS WAY TO NITRO CHEEKS. "IF I HAD TO CHOSE IT WOULD BE YOU AND NARUTO, NII-SAN," WHISPERED NITRO. SASUKE SMILED AND LEANED DOWN. HE CLAIMED NITRO LIPS IN A PASSIONATE KISS. NITRO KISSED BACK. SOON THEY LET EACH GO TO BREATH. THEN NARUTO WALKED OVER AND CLAIMED NITRO'S LIPS. AFTER THEY LET GO, SASUKE AND NARUTO KISSED NITRO'S FOREHEAD. THERE WAS A KNOCK AND KAKASHI'S VOICE SAYING 'LIGHTS OUT'. THEY SHOUTED "**O.K.**" THEN THEY CLIMBED INTO THEIR BEDS AND FELL ASLEEP.

***WITH ASORA AND SAKURA***

SAKURA WAS SITTING ON HER BED READING A BOOK THAT NITRO HAD GOTTEN HER FOR HER BIRTHDAY. ASORA WAS CHANGING WHEN SHE GOT AN IDEA, "SAKURA, WHO WOULD YOU WANT TO SLEEP WITH OUT OF OUR GROUP?" SAKURA THOUGHT A MOMENT THEN ANSWERED, "MY FIRST CHOICE WOULD HAVE BEEN SASUKE, BUT HE HAS NARUTO. MY SECOND WOULD HAVE BEEN NITRO, BUT HE IS GAY. I GUESS MY THIRD CHOICE: WHICH IS YOU." ASORA SMILED AND WALKED OVER TO SAKURA. SHE LEANED DOWN AND CAPTURED SAKURA'S LIPS WITH HERS. SAKURA KISSED BACK. SOON THE GIRLS LET EACH GO TO BREATH. ASORA SMILED AND KISSED SAKURA'S FOREHEAD. THERE WAS A KNOCK AND KAKASHI'S VOICE SAYING 'LIGHTS OUT'. THE GIRLS SHOUTED "**O.K.**" THEY CLIMBED INTO THEIR BEDS AND FELL ASLEEP.

***DAY 7**

***WITH EVERYONE***

THEY WERE GATHERED IN THE LOBBY OF THE INN GETTING READY TO LEAVE, WHEN ASORA AND SAKURA CAME DOWN HOLDING HANDS. "**YEA. THEY GOT TOGETHER**," SHOUTED NARUTO AND NITRO. ASORA LOOKED AT NITRO WHO DIDN'T HAVE MUCH STUFF ON HIM, "WHERE'S ALL YOUR STUFF AT, NITRO?" HE POINTED AT SASUKE AND NARUTO, "NII-SAN AND NARUTO-KUN AND TAKING MOST OF IT BACK." "WHY," ASKED ASORA. "I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING FOR A FRIEND," ANSWERED NITRO. NITRO THEN LEFT. EVERYONE ELSE ALSO HEADED OUT.

DAY 8 AND 9 WEREN'T VERY EXCITED FOR THE TWO GROUPS. HOWEVER, NITRO WAS SENT OUT ON A MISSION FROM PEIN. IT WAS TO GET THE SCROLL OF THE CLANS FROM HIS FRIENDS. HE WAS GETTING PAIRED WITH SASORI AND DEIDARA. THEY HEADED TO THE INTERCEPTING PLACE.

***DAY 10**

TEAM KAKASHI AND TEAM ASORA HAD JUST REACHED THE SAND COUNTRY BORDER, WHEN 3 PEOPLE IN BLACK CLOAKS WITH RED CLOUDS APPEARED IN FRONT OF THEM. "THE AKATSUKI. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" ASKED ASORA. "WE'RE HERE FOR THE SCROLL OF THE CLANS, UN," SAID THE TALL ONE. "**YOU CAN'T HAVE IT**," YELLED NARUTO. "PLEASE HAND IT OVER, NARU-KUN," ASKED THE SMALLEST. "WHO ARE YOU?" ASKED POWER SURGE. THE 3 MEMBERS TOOK OFF THEIR HATS, REVEALING DEIDARA, SASORI, AND NITRO. TEAM ASORA WAS SURPRISED, WHILE TEAM KAKASHI WAS JUST A LITTLE SURPRISED. "WHY IS NITRO WITH THE AKATSUKI?" ASKED ASORA. DEIDARA SMILED, SASORI LAUGHED, AND NITRO JUST SMIRKED. "I'VE ALWAYS BEEN PART OF THE AKATSUKI EVER SINCE I WAS 8," SAID NITRO. "NOW HAND OVER THE SCROLL," GROWLED SASORI. "NO WAY," SAID SAKURA AND ASORA. "IT'LL BE OVER OUR DEAD BODIES," SAID POWER SURGE. "FINE. HAVE IT YOUR WAY, UN," SAID DEIDARA. HE TOOK HIS HANDS OUT OF THE BAGS AT HIS SIDE, WHICH NO ONE NOTICED WHERE THEY WERE, AND RELEASED THE CLAY BIRDS HE HAD MADE. THE BIRDS LANDED NEAR ASORA AND SAKURA, THEN EXPLODED ALMOST KNOCKING OUT THE TWO TEAMS. "YOU MISSED DEIDARA-KUN," NITRO SAID AS THE SMOKE CLEARED. KAKASHI, NARUTO, SASUKE, AND POWER SURGE HAD SUMMONED THEIR NINJA ANIMALS: KAKASHI'S HOUNDS, NARUTO'S FROGS, SASUKE'S SNAKE AND POWER SURGE'S ELECTRICAL DOG. SASORI SMIRKED UNDER HIS MASKED, "NITRO, TAKE CARE OF THOSE ANIMALS." NITRO NODDED. HE BIT HIS THUMB, SWIPED THE BLOOD ON HIS WRIST, AND DID THE HAND SIGNS, "**FIRE STYLE: FIRE SUMMONING JUTSU**." IN A PUFF OF SMOKE FIVE WOLVES APPEARED: CHI-CHI, NEVA, NINA AND SUNA, AND NAGA. NARUTO CHARGED AT DEIDARA WITH HIS FROGS, BUT WAS INTERCEPTED BY NEVA. KAKASHI TRIED, BUT HE TOO WAS INTERCEPTED BY NINA AND SUNA. THEN SASUKE TRIED, AND FAILED BY INTERCEPTION BY CHI-CHI. EVEN POWER SURGE TRIED, BUT WAS STOPPED BY NAGA. "YOU CAN'T STOP ALL OF US NITRO," YELLED ASORA AS SHE CAME AT NITRO. SASORI GOT IN FRONT OF HIM AND SWUNG HIS TAIL AT ASORA. SASORI'S TAIL SWUNG AND HIT ASORA RIGHT IN THE CHEST. SAKURA RAN OVER TO HELP ASORA BY GETTING HER TO SAFETY, THEN STARTED HEALING HER.

**A/N TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
